List of Italian Canadians
This is a list of notable Italian Canadians: A * Mike Accursi — lacrosse player * Jeremy Adduono — ice hockey player * Ray Adduono — ice hockey player * Rick Adduono — ice hockey player * Meghan Agosta — ice hockey player * Lucio Agostini (1913 – 1996) — composer * Dominic Agostino (1959 – 2004) — Ontario politician * Laura Albanese — politician * Carlo Alberti — soccer player * Valerio Alesi — soccer player * Pietro Amato — musician * Stella Ambler — politician * Enza Anderson — journalist, media personality, Ontario politician * Sandy Annunziata — Canadian football player * Tom Anselmi — businessman * William Anselmi — academic and writer * Salvatore Antonio — actor and playwright * Danny Antonucci — animator, director, producer, and writer * Richard Appignanesi — writer and editor * Francesco Aquilini — businessman * Violet Archer — composer, teacher, pianist, organist, and percussionist * Vincenzo Arciresi — politician * Susie Arioli — jazz singer * Robbie Aristodemo — soccer player * Michelle Arvizu — actress * Maria Augimeri — Toronto city councillor B * Hubert Badanai (1895 – 1986) — politician * Dean Bandiera — former Canadian football player * Misstress Barbara — singer * Mark Barberio — ice hockey player * Carmelo Barbieri — soccer player * Robert Barbieri — professional rugby player * Luigi Bartesaghi — cyclist * Marisa Ferretti Barth — Senator * Rick Bartolucci — Ontario politician * Francesco Bellini — Business man * Paul Beraldo — ice hockey player * Lorenzo Berardinetti — Ontario politician * Eddy Berdusco — former soccer player * Mario Bernardi — conductor and pianist * Massimo Bertocchi — Olympic decathlete * Reno Bertoia — baseball player * Jimi Bertucci — co-founder of Italian Walk of Fame * Todd Bertuzzi — ice hockey player * Gino Berretta — Canadian football player * Maurizio Bevilacqua — politician * Hank Biasatti — former baseball player * Dave Bidini — musician and writer * Mauro Biello — former soccer player and current coach * Dan Biocchi — politician and former Olympic athlete * Jack Bionda (1933 – 1999) — lacrosse and hockey player * Brandon Bonifacio — soccer player * Béatrice Bonifassi — vocalist * Peter Bosa (1927 – 1998) — politician * Emilio Bottiglieri — soccer player * Gustavo Bounous — doctor * Garen Boyajian — actor * Angelo Branca — British Columbian judge * Paula Brancati — actress * Dino Bravo, (1948 – 1993) — wrestler * François-Joseph Bressani (1612 – 1672) — Jesuit missionary and map maker * Mario Brunetta — ice hockey goaltender * Michael Bublé — singer and actor * Wally Buono — coach of British Columbia Lions * Tommy Burns — boxer * Silvana Burtini — soccer player * Rudy Buttignol — television network executive C * Charles Caccia — former politician * Leone Caetani — Prince of Teano, politician, Islamacist, author, linguist, world traveller * Sveva Caetani — artist * Paul Calandra — politician * Pietro Calendino — British Columbia politician * Marco Calliari — singer * Jackie Callura — boxer * Jim Camazzola — ice hockey player * Tony Camazzola — ice hockey player * Michael Cammalleri — ice hockey player * Rick Campanelli — television personality * Chris Campoli — ice hockey player * Vittorio Capparelli — politician * Massimo Capra — chef * Luca Caputi — ice hockey player * Alessia Cara — singer, songwriter * Giulio Caravatta — Canadian football player * Daniel Carcillo — ice hockey player * Marco Carducci — soccer player * Anthony Carelli — professional wrestler, best known as Santino Marella * Jesse Carere — actor * Pasquale Carpino (1936 – 2005) — chef * Alfonso Caruana — mobster * Pat Caruso — field hockey player * John Cassini — actor * Michéal Castaldo — singer, songwriter, producer, entrepreneur * Annamarie Castrilli — former politician * Tony Caterina — politician * Carlo Cattarello — corporal with the Canadian Armed Forces * Cosimo Cavallaro — artist, filmmaker and sculptor * Paolo Ceccarelli — soccer goalkeeper * Fulvio Cecere — actor * Cody Ceci — ice hockey player * Joe Ceci — politician * Rick Celebrini — former soccer player * Rita Celli — journalist and television personality * Gene Ceppetelli — former soccer player * Michael Cera — actor * Erica Cerra — actress * Bob Chiarelli — politician * Charly Chiarelli — writer * Peter Chiarelli — Boston Bruins general manager * Rick Chiarelli — Ottawa city councillor * Rita Chiarelli — blues singer * Jason Chimera — ice hockey player * Juan Chioran — voice actor and singer * Mario Chitaroni — ice hockey player * Hayden Christensen — actor and producer * Tove Christensen — actor and producer * Hayden Christensen — actor (Italian maternal grandmother) * Frank Ciaccia — former soccer player * John Ciaccia — cabinet minister * Dino Ciccarelli — retired ice hockey player * Enrico Ciccone — retired ice hockey player; hockey player agent * Jerry Ciccoritti — film, television, and theatre director * Tony Cimellaro — ice hockey player * Joe Cimino — former politician * Joe Cirella — retired NHL player * Vittorio Coco — journalist and politician * Andrew Cogliano — ice hockey player * Carlo Colaiacovo — ice hockey player * Paulo Colaiacovo — ice hockey goaltender * Enrico Colantoni — actor * Josh Colle — politician * Michael Colle — Ontario politician * Cosimo Commisso — soccer player * Joe Comuzzi — politician * Enzo Concina — soccer player * Tony Condello — wrestler * Luca Congi — Canadian football player * Alexander Conti — actor * Carlo Corazzin — former soccer player * Joseph Cordiano — Ontario politician * Steve Corino — wrestler * Frank Corrado — ice hockey player * Matthew Corrente — ice hockey player * Jim Corsi — ice hockey player * Pat Cortina — ice hockey coach * Frank Cosentino — Canadian football player * Paulo Costanzo — actor * Vincent Crisanti — politician * Vincenzo Cotroni (1911 – 1984) — mobster * Michael Cuccione (1985 – 2001) — child actor * James Cunningham — comedian * Antonio Cupo — actor * Freddy Curci — vocalist and songwriter * Bobby Curtola — musician * William Cusano — Quebec politician * Joe Cuzzetto — soccer player D * Steffi D — singer * Matt D'Agostini — ice hockey player * Michael D'Agostino — soccer player * Paul D'Agostino — former soccer player * Dalbello — recording artist * Jillian D'Alessio — sprint kayaker * Antonio D'Alfonso — bilingual writer, editor, translator and filmmaker * Peter Dalla Riva — Canadian football player * John D'Amico — ice hockey player * Scott D'Amore — professional wrestler * Frank D'Angelo — entrepreneur * Cindy Daniel — singer * Michael D'Ascenzo — actor * Yvonne De Carlo — actress * Pierre-Charles de Liette (1697 – 1749) — Colonial army officer in New France and Louisiana * Alfredo De Gasperis (1934 – 2013) — founder of construction company ConDrain * Filippo De Grassi (1793 – 1877) — soldier * Pasquale de Luca — former soccer player * Nick De Santis — former soccer player * Rita de Santis — politician * Tony De Thomasis — soccer manager * Sandro DeAngelis — Canadian football player * Marcel DeBellis — soccer player * Dante DeCaro — former gutarist * Anne Marie DeCicco-Best — mayor * Johnnie Dee — vocalist * The DeFranco Family — music group * Tony DeFranco — singer and musician, Port Colborne, Ontario * Vincent Della Noce — politician * Michael Del Zotto — ice hockey player * Mike Del Grande — politician * Dean Del Mastro — former politician * Michael Del Zotto — ice hockey player * Eddie Della Siepe — comedian and actor * Alex Delvecchio — ice hockey player * Denny DeMarchi — multi-instrumental musician * Steve DeMarchi — guitarist * Ab DeMarco (1916 – 1989) — ice hockey player * John DeSantis — actor * Daniel DeSanto — actor * Jim Devellano — businessman * Fabio di Celmo (1965 – 1997) — entrepreneur * Pier Giorgio Di Cicco — poet * Caroline Di Cocco — Ontario politician * Phil Di Giuseppe — ice hockey player * Larry Di Ianni — mayor of Hamilton, Ontario * Natalie Di Luccio — international multilingual singer * Mary di Michele — poet, writer and academic * Consiglio Di Nino — Senator * Odoardo Di Santo — Ontario politician * Sergio Di Zio — actor * Anthony Di Biase — soccer player * Michael Di Biase — politician * Pier Giorgio Di Cicco — poet, editor and priest * Joseph Di Chiara — soccer player * Justin Di Ciano — politician * Gino DiFlorio — former soccer player * Camilla Di Giuseppe — news anchor * Massimo Di Ioia — former soccer player * Nicola Di Iorio — politician * Vincenzo Di Nicola — psychologist * Enzo Di Pede — former soccer goalkeeper * Daniel Di Tomasso — actor * Sergio Di Zio — actor * Nate DiCasmirro — ice hockey player * Debra DiGiovanni — comedian * Rob DiMaio — ice hockey player * Rosie DiManno — journalist * Melissa DiMarco — actor and television personality * Melissa DiMarco — actress * Cheri DiNovo — politician * Jim Diodati — politician * David Diplacido — former soccer player * Nick Discepola — politician * Jason DiTullio — former soccer player * Fabrizio Divari — tattoo artist * Hnat Domenichelli — former ice hockey player * Eden Donatelli — short track speedskater * Marc Donato — actor E * Pat Ercoli — former soccer player * Angelo Esposito — Ice hockey player * Phil Esposito (b. 1942) — former ice hockey player, top NHL goalscorer of the 1960s and 1970s * Tony Esposito (b. 1943) — former ice hockey goaltender * Patrick Esposito Di Napoli (1964 – 1994) — musician * Linda Evangelista — supermodel * Tony Evangelista — soccer referee F * Joe Fabbro — politician * Lara Fabian — singer * Peter Fallico — designer and television personality * Julian Fantino — former Toronto police chief and former Ontario Provincial Police Commissioner * Alvaro Farinacci — politician * Rico Fata — ice hockey player * Victor Fedeli — politician * Dino Felicetti — former ice hockey plater * Frank Ferragine — Toronto television personality * Landon Ferraro — ice hockey player * Ray Ferraro — ice hockey player, now sports analyst * Edoardo Ferrari-Fontana (1978 – 1936) — tenor * Marisa Ferretti Barth — politician * Mario Ferri — community organizer * Pat Fiacco — businessman * Cosimo Filane — musician and businessperson * Jonelle Filigno — soccer player * Fab Filippo — actor * Serge Fiori — vocalist and guitarist * Tony Fiore — ice hockey player * Joe Fiorito — journalist and novelist * Vittorio Fiorucci — poster artist * Mike Foligno — former ice hockey player * Nick Foligno — ice hockey player * Joe Fontana — politician * Sammy Forcillo — former politician * John Forzani — former Canadian Football League player and businessman * Rick Fox — basketball player (Bahamanian father) * Giuliano Frano — soccer player * Joe Fratesi — former mayor of Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario * Matt Frattin — ice hockey player * Jeffrey Frisch — skier * David Fronimadis — former soccer player * Liza Frulla — politician * Zachary Fucale — ice hockey goaltender * Giorgia Fumanti — singer G * Philip Gaglardi (1913 – 1995) — British Columbia politician * Alfonso Gagliano — ex-politician involved in the sponsorship scandal * Gaetano Gagliano (born 1917) — businessman and entrepreneur * Tony Gagliano (born 1958) — businessman and arts mogul * Rocco Galati — lawyer * Steve Galluccio — screenwriter * Mary Garofalo — television journalist * Luca Gasparotto — soccer player * Simon Gatti — former soccer player * Arturo Gatti (1972 – 2009) — professional boxer * Mario Gentile — politician * Ken Georgetti — labour leader * Dianne Gerace — former track athlete * Bruno Gerussi (1928 – 1995) — actor * Roberto Giacomi — soccer player * Adam Giambrone — Toronto city councillor and New Democratic Party activist * David Giammarco — actor * Dan Giancola — Canadian football player * Stefano Giliati — ice hockey player * Basilio Giordano — politician * Mark Giordano — ice hockey player * Nadia Giosia — cooking personality * Larry Giovando — politician * Daniel Girardi — ice hockey player * Gerome Giudice — former ice hockey player * Gigi Gorgeous — actress and model * Dakota Goyo — actor * Sandro Grande — former soccer player * Tony Grande — politician * Thomas Grandi — skier * Marco Grazzini — actor * Sabrina Grdevich — actress * Phil Lo Greco — professional boxer * Peter Greco — former soccer player * Peter Guarasci — basketball player * Albina Guarnieri — politician * Bep Guidolin — ice hockey player * Garry Guzzo — Ontario politician H * Jacqueline Hennessy — journalist and television personality * Jill Hennessy — actress and musician * Linda Hutcheon (Bortolotti) — Toronto academic, literary and opera scholar I * Selenia Iacchelli — soccer player * Frank Iacobucci — former Supreme Court of Canada justice * Angelo Iacono — politician * Lucio Ianiero — former soccer player * Tony Ianno — politician * Dan Iannuzzi — entrepreneur * Tony Ianzelo — director and cinematographer * Robert Iarusci — former soccer player * Illangelo — musician * Lily Inglis (1926 – 2010) — architect * Carmine Isacco — soccer coach J * Alessandro Juliani — voice actor K * Ethan Kath — singer and songwriter * Jessica Parker Kennedy — actress * Vince Kerrio — businessman and politician * Victor Kodelja — former soccer player L * Nicholas La Monaca — former soccer goalkeeper * Alyssa Lagonia — soccer player * Thomas W. LaSorda — Vice-Chairman and President of Chrysler * Florence Lassandro — last woman to be executed in Alberta * Nicholas Latifi — race car driver * Tony Lecce — former soccer player * Bob Lenarduzzi — soccer player and coach * Sam Lenarduzzi — former soccer player * Laureano Leone — former Ontario politician * Lucas Lessio — ice hockey player * Carlo Liconti — film producer * Peter Li Preti — politician * Evangeline Lilly — television actress * Peter Li Preti — Toronto city councillor * Luigi Logrippo — professor * Johnny Lombardi — broadcasting executive * Matthew Lombardi — ice hockey player * Andrea Lombardo — soccer player * Carmen Lombardo (1903 – 1971) — musician * Guy Lombardo (1902 – 1977) — musician and band leader * Lebert Lombardo — musician * Victor Lombardo — musician * Rocco Luccisano — politician * Anthony Luciani — ice hockey player * Roberto Luongo — ice hockey goaltender * Tony Lupusella — former politician M * François N. Macerola — lawyer and film executive * Cosmo Maciocia — politician * Danny Maciocia — Canadian football coach * Franco Magnifico — businessman and politician * Raine Maida — musician (Our Lady Peace) * Ray Maluta — ice hockey player * Giorgio Mammoliti — Ontario politician * Mark Mancari — ice hockey player * Remo Mancini — former politician * Nick Mancuso — actor * Anthony S. Manera — former CBC president * Maurizio Mansi — former ice hockey player * Jay Manuel — make-up artist * Carmine Marcantonio — former soccer player * Rosario Marchese — Ontario politician * Sergio Marchi — politician * Sergio Marchionne — CEO of Fiat and Chrysler * Charles Marega — sculptor * Santino Marella — wrestler * Carlo Marini — former soccer player * Frank Marino — guitarist * Rebecca Marino — former tennis player * Dan Marouelli — former ice hockey referee * Joseph Marrese — former politician * Gabriella Martinelli — film producer * Medo Martinello — former box lacrosse * Quinto Martini — politician and real estate broker * Paul Masotti — former Canadian football player * Jack Masters — politician * Pat Mastroianni — actor * Irene Mathyssen — politician * Gino Matrundola — former politician * Jon Matsumoto — ice hockey player * Joe Mattacchione — former soccer player * Arthur Mauro — lawyer and businessman * Bill Mauro — Ontario politician * Frank Mazzilli — former politician * Frank Mazzuca — former politician * Joe Mazzucco — race car driver * Tyler Medeiros — singer * Mary Melfi — novelist, poet, playwright * Tanya Memme — television presenter and actress in Sell This House * Marco Micone — Quebec academic, playwright and translator * Ramona Milano — actress * Maria Minna — politician * Eddie Mio — former ice hockey goaltender * Giorgio Mitolo — newscaster and reporter * Domenic Mobilio (1969 – 2004) — former soccer player * Guido Molinari (1933 – 2004) — artist * Sergio Momesso — ice hockey player * Richard Monette (1944 – 2008) — actor and director * Salvatore Montagna (1971 – 2011) — mobster * Angie Moretto — former ice hockey player * Mike Morreale — former Canadian football player * Joe Morselli — Quebec businessman involved in the Sponsorship scandal * Carmelina Moscato — soccer player * Domenico Moschella — politician * Marcello Musto — professor N * Angelina Napolitano — first woman in Canada to use the battered woman defence on a murder charge * Tony Nappo — actor * Tony Nardi — bilingual actor * Silvio Narizzano — film and television director * Angelo Natale — former trade union leader * Vincenzo Natali — film director and screenwriter * Sergio Navarretta — film director and producer * Guido Nincheri (1885 – 1973) — artist * Aldo Nova — musician and vocalist * Frances Nunziata — Toronto city councillor * John Nunziata — politician O * Peter Oliva — novelist * Andrew Olivieri — former soccer player * Giuliano Oliviero — former soccer player * America Olivo — actress, singer, and model * David Orazietti — politician * Alexandra Orlando — rhythmic gymnast * Gaetano Orlando — ice hockey player * Marina Orsini — actress P * Frank G. Paci — writer, author of The Italians and 12 novels * Massimo Pacetti — politician * Pete Palangio (1908 – 2004) — ice hockey player * Al Palladini (1943 – 2001) — politician * Matthew Palleschi — professional soccer player * Louie Palu — photographer and filmmaker * Joe Pantalone — Toronto city councillor * John Parco — ice hockey coach * Sarina Paris — singer * Paul Bonifacio Parkinson — figure skater * Tony Parsons — Canadian broadcaster * Tony Parsons — presenter * Eli Pasquale — former basketball player * Lui Passaglia — former Canadian football player * Michael Peca — ice hockey player * Bob Perani (1942 – 2012) — ice hockey goaltender * Dominic Perri — politician * Paul Perri — actor * Rocco Perri (1887 – ?) — mobster * Sandro Perri — musician * Anthony Perruzza — Ontario politician * Angelo Persichilli — journalist * Joe Peschisolido — politician * Paul Peschisolido — professional soccer player * Michael Petrasso — soccer player * Andi Petrillo — sports anchor * Penny Petrone (1925 – 2005) — writer and educator * Nina Petronzio — interior designer * Lauren Phoenix — adult actress * Emilio Picariello (1879 – 1923) — mobster * Joe Piccininni — city councillor * Alessandra Piccione — screenwriter and producer * Alex Pietrangelo — ice hockey player * Frank Pietrangelo — ice hockey player * Paolo Pietropaolo — radio host and musician * Vincenzo Pietropaolo — photographer * Gary Pillitteri — politician * Jason Pinizzotto — ice hockey player * Peter Pinizzotto — soccer coach * Steve Pinizzotto — ice hockey player * Roy Piovesana — teacher and historian * Fernando Pisani — ice hockey player * Joseph Pivato — writer, literary scholar and academic * Nevio Pizzolitto — soccer player * Rocco Placentino — soccer player * Robert Poëti — politician * Marco Polo — music producer * Claudio Polsinelli — former Ontario politician * Carly Pope — actress * Kris Pope — actor * Victor Posa — former National Hockey League player * Christian Potenza — actor * John Potestio — writer * Monica Proietti, aka Machine Gun Molly (1939 – 1967) — bank robber * Carmen Provenzano (1942 – 2005) — politician * Christian Provenzano — politician * Dina Pugliese — Toronto television personality * Sandra Pupatello — Ontario politician Q * Louis Quilico — opera singer R * Gianmarco Raimondo — racing driver * Mauro Ranallo — sportscaster * Rick Ravanello — actor * Mark Recchi — ice hockey player * Gino Reda — television personality * Marco Reda — soccer player * Karen Redman — politician * Italia Ricci — actress * Mike Ricci — former ice hockey player * Mike Ricci — fighter * Italia Ricci — actress * Nino Ricci — novelist * Regolo Ricci — artist * Lou Rinaldi — politician * Nicola Riopel — ice hockey goaltender * Marco Rizi — former soccer player * Tony Rizzo — Ontario politician * Garth Rizzuto — former ice hockey player * Nicola Rizzuto (1924 – 2010) — mobster * Pietro Rizzuto (1934 – 1997) — businessman and Senator * Vito Rizzuto (1946 – 2013) — mobster * David Rocco — actor, producer, and cooking personality * Tony Romandini — musician * Roberto Romano — former ice hockey goaltender * Rocco Romano — Canadian football player * Mike Rosati — former ice hockey player * Tony Rosato — actor * Anthony Rosenroll (1857 – 1945) — businessman * Carlo Rossi — politician * Chantal Rossi — politician * Rocco Rossi — businessman * Vittorio Rossi — playwright, screenwriter, actor, and director * Anthony Rota — politician * Carlo Rota — actor * Filomena Rotiroti — politician * Guy Rubino — chef * Adamo Ruggiero — actor * Adam Russo — ice hockey goaltender * Erminia Russo — volleyball player S * Laura Sabia — social activist and feminist * Ted Salci — former mayor * Alphonse W. Salomone, Jr. (1919 – 1993) — hotelier * Dave Salmoni — animal trainer, entertainer and television producer * Bobby Sanguinetti — ice hockey player * Greg Sansone — former sports anchor * Ivana Santilli — singer * Mike Santorelli — ice hockey player * Angelo Santucci — former Canadian football player * Daniela Sanzone — journalist * Lino Saputo — businessman and billionaire * Joey Saputo — businessman (son of Lino Saputo) * Will Sasso — actor and comedian * Raymond Sawada — ice hockey player * Giulio Scandella — ice hockey player * Ray Scapinello — ice hockey player * Michele Scarabelli — actress * Michael Scarola — sprint canoer * Francis Scarpaleggia — politician * Frank Scarpitti — mayor * Joe Schiraldi — former soccer player * Enio Sclisizzi (1925 – 2012) — ice hockey player * Rob Scuderi — ice hockey player * Lorraine Segato — singer * Mario Sergio — Ontario politician * Floria Sigismondi — photographer * Tony Silipo — former Ontario politician * Andrew Simone — physician * Hannah Simone — television personality * Gino Soccio — disco record producer * Francesco Sorbara — politician * Greg Sorbara — Ontario politician * Martina Sorbara — singer-songwriter * Erin Spanevello (1987 – 2008) — fashion model * Michelangelo Spensieri (1949 – 2013) — politician * Jason Spezza — ice hockey player * Paul Stalteri — soccer player (Italian father) * Steben Twins — acrobatic performers * Zack Stortini — ice hockey player * Sylvana Windsor, Countess of St Andrews — countess T * Rick Tabaracci — former ice hockey goaltender * Alex Tagliani — race car driver * Melissa Tancredi — soccer player * Jeff Tambellini — ice hockey player * Steve Tambellini — ice hockey general manager * Anna Terrana — former politician * Venus Terzo — actress * Martin Tielli — musician and artist * Guido Titotto — former soccer player * Rick Tocchet — ice hockey player * Christian Tolusso — curler * Tony Tomassi — politician * Henri de Tonti (1649 – 1704) — explorer in New France * Alphonse de Tonty (1659 – 1727) — explorer in New France * Raffi Torres — ice hockey player * Anna Maria Tremonti — journalist and CBC radio announcer * Carter Trevisani — ice hockey player * Jay Triano — former basketball player * Ricardo Trogi — actor and filmmaker * Domenic Troiano (1946 – 2005) — musician * Marty Turco — ice hockey goaltender V * Tony Valeri — politician * Frank Valeriote — politician * Joseph Valtellini — kickboxer * Gino Vannelli — musician * Joe Vannelli — musician * Frank Venneri — politician * Ben Viccari — former journalist * Paolo Violi (1938 – 1978) — mobster * David Visentin — actor * Joe Volpe — politician * Joey Votto — baseball player * Lisa Vultaggio — actress X * Davide Xausa — former soccer player Z * Giuliano Zaccardelli — former Commissioner of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police * Robert Zambito — politician * Frank Zampino — politician and accountant * Dominic Zamprogna — actor * Sergio Zanatta — former soccer player * Sol Zanetti — politician * Chiara Zanni — actress * Zappacosta — singer and songwriter * Sergio Zardini — bobsledder * Bruno Zarrillo — former ice hockey player * Gianluca Zavarise — soccer player * Rachel Zeffira — musician * Katia Zuccarelli — singer References * * * C